Question: Solve for $k$. $ \dfrac{3}{k} = \dfrac{4}{5} $ $k =$
Answer: Multiply both sides by ${k}$. $ {k} \times \dfrac{3}{k} = \dfrac{4}{5} \times {k} $ $ 3 = \dfrac{4}{5}{k} $ Multiply both sides by ${\dfrac{5}{4}}$. $ 3 \times {\dfrac{5}{4}} = \dfrac{4}{5} {k} \times {\dfrac{5}{4}} $ $ \dfrac{3 \times {5}}{{4}} = {k} $ $k = \dfrac{15}{4}$